B9-S
The B9-S is a 9mm, semi-automatic handgun equipped with a suppressor. Along with the AMCAR-4, it is one of the two weapons players start the game with. The B9-S is upgraded by utilizing all three of the original skill trees; accuracy with the Support tree, recoil dampening with the Sharpshooter tree, and increased magazine capacity with the Assault tree. Performance The B9-S is most accurate of all handguns available in Payday. It has low recoil, high accuracy, high magazine capacity, and can be fired in rapid succession. Because of this, players are advised to always aim for the head with the B9-S to ensure the most damage is done. The iron sights for the B9-S are partially obscured by the suppressor If the player does not have the barrel extension upgrade equipped. It is recommended to have this visual upgrade equipped to ensure the iron sights remain clear. With all magazine upgrades, it holds a maximum of 20 rounds in a single magazine. As this is the new players' only weapon other than AMCAR-4 before unlocking other secondary weapons, new players should try to use it when there are only 1 or 2 enemies, in order to save AMCAR-4 ammo. On lower difficulties such as Normal and Hard, the B9-S is capable of being a relatively reliable sidearm, as it is capable of killing even Heavy SWAT in approximately 3 headshots. The overall slower movement of enemies on these difficulties makes it easier to land successive headshots on these units. It is also very adapt at decimating lighter units, which are more common on lower difficulties. BS-9 can also serve as an alternative weapon against snipers, it is less accurate than M308 or AMCAR-4, but still more accurate than any other weapons without accuracy upgrade; as a sidearm, it can also aim down more quickly. These advantages makes it effective for dealing with 1 or 2 snipers at a time, or to pick off security camaras quickly at range. BS-9 is also the only suppressed weapon other than Mark 11, therefore in Counterfeit or No Mercy, player can equip B9-S if they want to equip secondary weapon slot with other weapons, although Mark 11 is still more effective to quickly kill the cop or security guard squads. Players who are assigned to guard hostages can equip BS-9 instead while the ones who are assigned to kill the cops or security guards can equip Mark 11. Unfortunately the weapon suffers considerably on the Overkill, and Overkill 145+ difficulties. To kill a Heavy SWAT on Overkill requires 5 headshots, meaning the B9-S has only a maximum kill potential of four Heavy SWAT kills from a full magazine. "Relatively light damage" would be an understatement, the B9-S has a lack of stopping power on more heavily armored enemies. It is for this reason the B9-S should never be used to engage units such as the Taser, or Cloaker, as they require a large degree of headshots, almost to the point of expending an entire magazine. Since enemies are more reactive, and faster on higher difficulties, successive headshots with the B9-S can become increasingly difficult. This makes the B9-S one of the most demanding weapons for the player to be even remotely effective. Although on higher difficulties the B9-S is still capable of tearing light units apart (requiring 1-2 headshots), it is not advised to favor this weapon over alternatives like the Bronco .44, or Crosskill .45 for that reason. Weapons such as the Compact-5, or Mark 11 are much more effective at decimating lighter units on these difficulties, and are also capable of handling special units; a trait which the B9-S is lacking in. It is for these reasons the B9-S is outperformed by other handguns on higher difficulties. During a Bleedout, the B9-S is surprisingly inaccurate, which makes performing successive headshots difficult. This leaves the player at a severe disadvantage, as the B9-S is incapable of doing significant damage if the target isn't shot in the head. Players can literally spray an entire magazine into a crowd of opponents and not get a single kill. This makes the B9-S one of the worst handguns to have during a bleedout. Interestingly, B9-S is also very effective when attempting to force law enforcers to surrender, as it does low damage but still effectively stuns light armored enemies, while stronger weapons may kill them very quick, this is very effective for new players when practicing to force enemies to surrender. Strategies *Along with the Mark 11, the B9-S is one of the only suppressed weapons in the game. This allows it to be used in stealth portions of heists such as Diamond Heist, No Mercy, and Counterfeit, where the player can silently destroy cameras, or is required to make silent kills (With the exception of security guards in Diamond Heist, which cannot be killed without raising an alarm). *Because of the accuracy of this weapon, players may opt to take this weapon if they are using the Reinbeck, or Brenner 21, as the B9-S is capable of compensating for the lower range of these particular weapons. This is especially useful if a sniper is harassing the player at a distance. Upgrades Trivia *The B9-S is based on the Beretta M9. It is likely the name is short for "Beretta 9 suppressed". *FBI agents can be armed with the BS-9, and while a Shield uses one as well, they fire a fully-automatic version reminiscent of the STRYK. Category:Pistols